Communication networks are well known in the art and function to transmit information such as computer data between various computer systems operably coupled to the information network. Generally there are two types of information networks—circuit switched and packet switched. Circuit switched networks operate by creating, maintaining and transmitting data over a circuit between two network nodes. This circuit typically has a fixed bandwidth which poses some disadvantages where the amount of data is large relative to the link's bandwidth, as it may take a long time for all of the data to be transmitted. Optical Transport Networks (which will be referred to as “OTN” or “OTNs” herein) are one example of circuit-switched networks.
Packet switched networks, may classify the original data into packets, which can be sent through the network via different communication links. Each of the packets is labeled, to allow the destination node to identify the packets.
Multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) is a packet switching technology which directs and carries data from one network node to the next node. The multiprotocol label switching mechanism assigns labels to data packets. Packet forwarding decisions from one node to the next node are made solely on the contents of the label for each data packet, without the need to examine the data packet further.
Generalized Multiprotocol Label Switching (GMPLS) is a type of protocol which extends MPLS to encompass circuit switching network schemes based upon time-division multiplexing (e.g. SONET/SDH, PDH, G.709), wavelength multiplexing, and spatial multiplexing (e.g. incoming port or fiber to outgoing port or fiber). Multiplexing, such as time-division multiplexing is when two or more distinct signals or data flows are transferred over the same link. In particular, time-division multiplexing (TDM) is a type of digital multiplexing in which two or more signals or data flows are transferred simultaneously at long time scale as sub-channels in one OTN communication link, but are physically taking turns on the communication link at very short time scales. The time domain is divided into several recurrent timeslots of fixed length, one for each sub-channel. After the last sub-channel, the cycle starts all over again. Time-division multiplexing is commonly used for OTN circuit mode communication with a fixed number of links and constant bandwidth per link. Time-division multiplexing differs from statistical multiplexing, such as packet switching, in that the timeslots are serviced in a fixed order and pre-allocated to the links.
One example of a packet-switched network for Local Area Networks (LAN or LANs) is defined by the IEEE 802 standards. These standards have found widespread acceptability and many LANs conform to these standards. A popular variation on one of the IEEE standards, IEEE Std. 802.3, 2000 Edition, is known as “Ethernet.” Traditional Ethernet, as per the 802.3 standard, is a LAN utilizing a linear serial bus and uses a scheme for managing the LAN known as Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection (“CSMA/CD”). CSMA/CD ensures that two computers transmitting at the same time detect collisions caused by simultaneous transmission, subsequently retransmit any packets which were corrupted by the simultaneous transmission during the previous transmission attempt.
Networks include nodes which have a plurality of interfaces configured to receive or transmit electrical or optical signals. A switch fabric and a controller work with the plurality of interfaces to route information such as packets through the node. Creating large capacity (e.g., 500 G or higher) interfaces capable of switching packets require controllers having packet processors of matching capacity. However, 500 G packet processors do not currently exist, and the bandwidth that is achievable by current optical components is faster than capacity of currently available packet processors.
Another way the prior art has attempted to overcome this problem is by using Equal Cost Multi-Path (ECMP) routing and Link Aggregation Group (LAG), whereby multiple parallel links carry entire packets that can be processed by independent network interfaces, but which require a load distributing stage (for instance deploying hashing of the header fields) that inherently is not 100% efficient and thus the aggregate has a lower effective bandwidth than the sum of components (depending on the traffic often very significantly).
Accordingly, a need exists in the prior art for network interfaces configured to enhance the capacity of network nodes. It is to such a network interface for a network node and to methods of aggregating forwarding capacity of processor circuits that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.